1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing accessories, and more particularly, to an improved and simplified golf club stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A well known inconvenience of golfing is that a golfer must frequently place one of their golf clubs on the ground. Situations frequently arise where it is necessary for the golfer to place a golf club on the ground, which usually comprises damp or wet grass. One recurring situation is when coming to a putting green, the golfer will bring a club for their approach shot to the green along with their putter for putting on the green, to facilitate their speed of play. When golfers prepare to putt, they typically place their chipping club on the fringe of the green, prior to putting.
However, placing the club on the grass often dampens or dirties the grip and shaft of the club. Additionally, after playing out the hole, golfers are usually occupied with adding their score of the hole and preparing for the next coming hole, for example. Since a golf club lying flatly on the grass is not readily visible, the chipping club may be forgotten by the golfer, potentially resulting in losing the club.
A number of devices in the prior art have attempted to solve such problems. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,581, to Boberg, which is directed to a prop for a handgrip of a golf club. The prop comprises a body having a generally round aperture extending through the body. The aperture is sized and configured to retain the handgrip of the golf club therein. The body has spaced surfaces that form a slot opening radially outwardly from the aperture. The slot is sufficiently large to allow the shaft to radially enter and sufficiently small to prevent the handgrip from exiting the aperture. The prop further has a peripheral portion configured, such that when a golf club with the prop located thereon, is placed on the ground, the handgrip will remain radially spaced from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,911, to Ferlazzo et al., is directed to a golf club stand that is hidable in a handle. The disclosed stand includes a hinged elongated member having a stand section and a support section. In an operative mode, the stand section is disposed outside of the grip of the golf club and rotated in a plane normal to the plane of the golf club head for supporting the golf club handle above the ground. The support section remains in the handle for supporting the golf club. A finger within the handle locks the elongated member in place in either the operative mode or in an inoperative mode.
Another golf club supporting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,731, to Kitay, which is directed to a golf tool. The disclosed tool includes a number of different features which include a distance estimating facility, cleat wrench and cleaner, tee-height gauge, and cigarette holder. The tool further includes a dry-club support, for supporting the handle of a golf club. The tool has a plurality of tines that extend into the ground for supporting the tool. A cradle support is diametrically opposed to the tines for supporting the handle of the golf club above ground.
Further golf club supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,334, to Lind, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,579, to McCain. Each of the disclosed supports include a support means that is pivotally coupled to the handle of a golf club. The support means is pivoted away from the handle for supporting the golf club and pivoted against the handle when not in use.
Although the devices disclosed in the above enumerated prior art references have improved features, they fail to disclosed all of the advantageous features achieved by the present invention.